Far Realm
The Far Realm is a dimension of raw magical energy situated far from the planes of Astera. It is the domain of many aberrations, and its foul influence has touched and tainted the world since its early days. Description Much like the Abyss, the Far Realm is composed of several internal dimensions. These dimensions, commonly termed as "circles", may be mere inches or several miles wide. The circles are suspended in a milky, starry void, usually separated by about ten feet, though clusters of overlapping circles separated by several hundreds of feet may form. Two circles may coalesce into one, while a single large circle can sunder into two without warning. Realms constantly spawn from the thoughts of more powerful aberrations, and on occasion they die: non-native beings present in a collapsing circle of the Far Realm are ejected into the interstice between circles. Observers within a given circle can perceive all other overlapping or coterminous circles: the closer the neighbor, the less blurry they appear on the observing circle. Landmarks and even denizens are dimensionally transcendental- that is, they exist across coterminous circles, such that to view them from a single dimensions reveals but a part of the whole. The geography within a circle can vary widely, from cavernous deeps and gunmetal marshes, to salt-flat hellscapes and blood-flower fields. Each of these is host to ever more bizarre creatures, drifting between circles like so much plankton in the sea. Above it all are the largest inhabitants of the Far Realm, almost circles in their own right as they drift in the interstice and exist across dozens of circles. Creatures that occupy but one dimension are far beneath their notice. Inhabitants The Far Realm is a dimension of madness, and its denizens reflect that, echoing the worst, most malformed nightmares of a fevered mind. An entire ecology of being exists in the Far Realm. The simplest natives of the Far Realm would be the myriad unnatural, bestial creatures that roamed its circles, spawned from the hellscape itself or by other inhabitants. They can be as small as worms or as large as horses, and though unintelligent by the standards of the more dominant forces in the Far Realm, they are definitely more sapient than the average beast. They hold allegiance only to the whims of their mind and the strength of those around them. Such creatures can be summoned to the Material Plane, and they usually take on forms familiar to Material denizens, though not without many deformities. Others take on forms most akin to their true form in the Far Realm, usually a mass of tentatcles or glowing spheres. This category includes grells, hook horrors, and other ultimately non-intelligent aberrations. Many influential creatures establish long-term circles, or clusters of circles, in the Far Realm, madly scheming against one another and the Material Plane. These include the aboleths, mind flayers, avolakia, naga, and likely others. While many would perceive these creatures as evil, as they often sought to assimilate the Material Plane into their own domain and destroy or enslave those not like them, ultimately they served their own, often inscrutable agendas. These creatures control their own space within the Far Realm and often war with one another. Above the petty squabbles of sapient aberrations are the nigh-unfathomable creatures that rival deities in power. These take the entire Far Realm as their dominion and often seek purchase in the Material Realm. Their presence can warp reality itself, causing those in their proximity to go instantly mad or to be transformed into aberrations themselves. It is unknown if they even exist within the cycle of life and death as we know it: those thought to have been neutralized have shown to be able to influence their surroundings by sheer presence.